The Visitor
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: Jaden suddenly gets a visitor stating that he has his wife, and must duel to free her. Unfortunately this duel is a Shadow game and the loser must pay for his soul. Acceptin OC's. If you want an OC in this story PM me. Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Age**

**Era: GX**

**Location: The home of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Yuki**

**Time: 8:00 a.m.**

"Well I'm heading off to work, see you in a couple of hour Lex!" Jaden said, unbeknownst him that she is still fast asleep. He then closes the door to the outside.

**Time: 9:00 a.m.**

**Location: Duel Academy (Note they live close to the American one)**

"All Right, class sit down in a seat and prepare to take some notes." Jaden said to the class. First up for the students was History of Duel Monsters, next was his last class for the day Dueling 101, by the time he got done it was 3:00 p.m. Jaden was about to leave to go back home to grade some papers, unfortunately he would not be able to go home.

_Ring,Ring_

"Huh, I thought I turned off my PDA?" Jaden says.

"_Hello Jaden, I wish to duel with you. Unfortunately you cannot say no for I have your lovely wife Alexis here with me. We will meet at the duel stadium at 3:30 p.m. The Stakes are a Shadow Game with the loser's soul."_

_End of Message_

At this point Jaden was bristling with anger, not because his wife was kidnapped, because apparently the shadow games were back and were waiting once again for him.

**Location: Duel Stadium**

**Time: 3:30 p.m.**

In the middle of the duel stadium was a cloaked man waiting for Jaden Yuki, he knew he would come, just not on THE dot.(Remember this is Jaden Yuki.)

"I am glad you could make it Supreme King Jaden Yuki." The cloaked figure said earning a wide-eyed Jaden in response to what he said.

"How do you know that I am the Supreme King?" Jaden asked with much disgust in his voice because he does not like being referred to as the Supreme King.

"I know many things about you Jaden, and before you ask my name is Cross Gallant." Said the now identified Cross readying his Duel Disk. Jaden did the same as him.

"**Duel"**

Cross LP: 4000

Jaden LP: 4000

"I'll go first since I issued this challenge, Draw" Cross said to Jaden.

"I summon Constellar Pollux, when this card is normal summoned I am allowed to have an additional Normal Summon or Set this turn. I summon Constellar Leonis, during the main phase I summoned this card I am allowed to normal summon once again. I summon Constellar Algiedi, when tis card is summoned I am allowed to special summon one level four "Constellar" monster from my hand. I summon Constellar Acubens, as long as this card is on the field all constellar monsters I control gain 500 Atk. Now I play the Quick-play spell Star Changer from my Hand allowing me to change the level of one of my monsters by one. I increase Leonis's level from 3 to 4."

Jaden couldn't believe his eyes, in just one turn Cross had 4 level 4 monsters on the field.(I know XYZ's did not exist but it will be explained later in the chapter).

"Hey, what are those monsters, I've never heard of them. For all I know they could be fake." Jaden said still in awe that he managed to pull that off.

Cross angry at his comment for calling his friends fake was furious. "Well, they are called Constellars so Shut up so I can continue my turn."

"I overlay these four monsters creating the overlay network!" Cross yelled.

Jaden was in awe once again seeing a whole galaxy in front of him.

"I XYZ's summon Constellar Ultimatum!" Cross yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ultimatum (ATK/DEF: 3000/2700): by detaching one overlay unit, you can search your deck for a spell card that has the name "Constellar".

"I detach two overlay units from my Ultimatum to activate his ability, I am allowed to search my deck for two spell cards with "Constellar" in its name." Cross said. He then searched his deck for the two cards.

"I activate Constellar Impact, this card allows me to inflict the Original attack points of one of my Constellar monsters to you."

Realizing what that card meant was big trouble for him, he was about to take 3000 points of damage on the FIRST turn. A huge blast of bright waves hit him while at the same time electrocuting him.

Cross LP: 4000

Jaden LP: 1000

"Next I activate Constellar Falls, this card allows me to attack you directly but the damage will only be 1000 points, but seeing as how you have exactly 1000 life points it doesn't matter now does it."

Jaden was left hopeless, he lost, not just lost, he was practically flattened in ONE turn. He was about to lose his Soul.

"Constellar Ultimatum attack Jaden directly with Falling Stars."

Cross LP: 4000

Jaden LP: 0

The duel had ended and Jaden was waiting for the shadows to take his soul. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Cross just standing there.

"The Shadow Game was a bluff, your wife is safe at her house, and nobody loses their soul."

Jaden was furious this man called him here, said this duel was a shadow game, he had kidnapped his wife, and somebody would lose their soul.

"I'll explain everything."

** : So how did you guys like it the chapter I mentioned the XYZ's being in was 2 so you guys are going to have to wait but I should be able to update on Thursday. This was my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, so no flaming please. Read and Review. This jackin out. Kekekekekeke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, I only own Cross and the cards I make up.

Soooo, I am accepting OC's as of right now, you can PM me your OC, Title the message My OC. All I need is age, looks, personality, the deck they use. Without Further Ado, I present Chapter 2!

"I suppose you want an explanation of why you still have your soul and as well as other things?" Cross asked Jaden.

"Yes, I also want to know what the monster you used was, where my wife is, what are you doing here, and what the heck are Constellar monsters!" Jaden said angrily to Cross expecting him to flinch.

"Well, the Shadow Game was just to get you to duel me, your wife I have left her unharmed, the monster I used was an XYZ's monster from a different era, and Constellar Monsters come from the same era as well, and if you thought was my toughest deck, then you thought wrong. That was my weakest one. Anymore questions?" Cross asked while "crossing" his arms (A/N: Like the Pun?)

"Not really, you answered most of my question already."

"Good, now I have a-" Cross was about to say something but was interrupted by a very annoying person.

"Slacker, what are you doing at the Duel Field, you know nobody is allowed in here after school hours?" said a very ticked off Chazz.

"Chazz, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you was in Domino City." Jaden asked questionably.

Chazz started to emit Dark Energy from his body sending a bone-chilling sensation throughout the entire Duel Field.

"Jaden, get back you cannot handle him." Cross said stepping forward while taking out his deck while inserting a new one. The moment he inserted the new deck he too started to emit a Dark Energy though this one managed to fill the air with a heat blast.

"So you must be Cross, the one my Master warned me about." Chazz said while activating his duel disk.

"Shut up, I have no time to talk to Pawns of the Dick Army (A/N: I usually do not use profanity but I had to do that, the Army's name is Dark Army.) Cross said while activating his duel disk too.

"**Duel!"**

Cross LP: 4000

Chazz LP: 4000

"I'll go first, Draw!" Chazz said yelling.

"First I summon Evilswarm Castor (ATK/DEF: 1750/550). When I Normal Summon this monster I'm allowed to Normal summon an extra monster. So I summon Evilswarm Ketos (ATK/DEF: 1750/1050), I then set two cards face down and end my turn." Chazz said smirking.

"My turn, Draw!" Cross declared.

"First I Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber In Attack Mode (ATK/DEF: 2200/1200), I can special summon this monster when you two more monster than I do. Next I activate the card Cost Down, I discard one card, then all my monsters in my hand and field go down two levels. I summon Jinzo. (ATK/DEF: 2400/1500) Next I tribute my Jinzo to Special Summon Jinzo Lord. (ATK/DEF: 2600/1600). Now I activate United We Stand, I equip this card to Jinzo. (ATK/DEF: 4200/3200) I also activate Mage Power from my hand and equip it to my Megacyber (ATK/DEF: 3200/2200)."

"You cheated, you must have had your duel disk shuffle those cards to the top." Chazz said mockingly. Jaden on the side lines was amazed at the combo he pulled.

"Hypocrite, I decided not to say anything but you still have 3 cards in your hand. You drew 2 cards during your Draw Phase instead of one. I also play by the rules. I just happened to have the combo in my hand already. It's called having a Poker Face." Cross said with disgust written on his face. Chazz was supposed to be a pro, wasn't he?

"I enter the battle phase, Megacyber attack Ketos with Cyber Punch. The moment MegaCyber hit Ketos a cracking sound resounded through the air signifying Ketos has its neck broken.

Cross LP: 4000

Chazz LP: 2550

"Jinzo Lord attack Castor with Cyber Entanglement!" Jinzo's ribbons if you will wrapped around Castor shocking it into nothing but ash bringing Chazz down to 100 Life Points.

Cross LP: 4000

Chazz LP: 100

"I End My turn." Cross said closing his eyes.

"M-My turn, Draw!" Chazz said shakily.

"I play the spell card Trade-in. I shuffle one level 7 or higher monster from my hand into the deck and draw two cards." Chazz shuffled his card into his deck then drew two cards. But if one looked closely he drew 3 instead of two.

"_Hypocrite, he did it again but it won't matter. By the look on his face he didn't get the cards he wanted."_ Cross thought while smirking to himself.

Chazz said the only phrase he didn't like at this point,"I-I end my turn."

"My turn then, Draw." Cross said while drawing a card from his deck.

"Jinzo attack him directly with Cyber Energy Shock!" Cross yelled.

Cross LP: 4000

Chazz LP: -4100

The monsters slowly disappeared after the duel had ended. Chazz was laying on the ground, groaning. The Dark Energy he had around him was starting to dissipate.

"Now that Jaden, was a Shadow Game." Cross said while turning back to Jaden.

"I have one question though." Jaden said while looking at Cross.

"You want to know what those monsters were correct?" Cross said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, what were they?" Jaden asked.

"They were the counterparts of the Constellars I use as well as an Archetype known as Steelswarms."

"Steelswarms?" Jaden asked wondering what these monsters were.

"Giant steel bug monsters if you will. They are from one the eras." Cross said while rubbing his temples wishing the questioning would stop.

"Okay, so what era did you come from?" Jaden said while crossing his arms.

"One were AR Links are used." Cross said while closing his eyes.

"AUGMENTED REALITY!" Jaden yelled making his voice bounce off the walls.

"Now I have a Favor." Cross said to Jaden

"Oh, what Favor?" Jaden asked Cross.

**I do plan on making the duels a lot longer but that won't be until Chapter 4. So yeah, there is a new Shadow game user going around Calling himself the Master. Cross is also a Shadow Game User but for Good purposes. Read and Review. This was updated a little early due to have nothing to do. This jackin out. Kekekekeke.**


End file.
